Human Fellings: Kou Mukami
by azusamukami228
Summary: No puedo creer que una humana tan ordinaria como tú haya hecho que un idol como yo caiga tan bajo por esos indeseables sentimientos humanos.
1. Prólogo

-~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~-

❈Prólogo❈

-~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~-

En una fría y melancólica noche de otoño, una fina bruma se dejaba ver entre el resplandor de las farolas. La luna, con su único brillo, iluminaba tenuemente las estrechas calles de la ciudad de Jacksonville luego de un largo día de llovizna. Era irónico pensar que una tarde tan perfecta como esa había sido atrozmente destrozada por una repentina lluvia que tomó por desprevenidos a muchos. Finalmente, el cambio del verano hacía el otoño empezaba a notarse, y las hojas de los árboles ya habían empezado a cambiar de color, creando un camino de contextura colorinche y crujiente a la hora que comenzaban a caer al suelo.

King Department era el título oficial del amplio edificio de ocho pisos y treinta y dos habitaciones que usualmente suelen alojarse más universitarios o familias de pocos integrantes. Para la recepción, les era bastante habitual que algunas personas se marchen al cumplir unos cuantos meses, unos tres o cuatro como mucho. Sin embargo, ya estaban acostumbrados a las continuas presencias de unos inquilinos en los pisos cinco y siete, familias que habían estado en el edificio durante años; Una madre con sus dos hijos mellizos que ocupaban el departamento N°20 del piso cinco y una japonesa con su hija que ocupaba el N°27 del piso siete.

Sabían que la jovencita de tan solo catorce años había vivido con la ausencia de su madre desde que era pequeña, pues esta señora, además de ser japonesa, tenía un fabuloso trabajo como diseñadora, y aunque puede que en la ciudad Jacksonville no era tan nombrada, últimamente con sus bonitos, elegantes y originales atuendos, había empezado a ganar fama. Ya era frecuente que ya no se presente demasiado en el departamento de su hija, incluso esta, que a pesar de sentir la melancólica sensación de ausencia de su madre, comprensiblemente, aceptaba que era su trabajo y que lo entendía.

Sin querer profundizar que gracias a ese trabajo, su madre había roto miles de promesas.

Pero aún así...

Llegó a pensar que era compresible que su madre, alguien famosa, tenga tantos atuendos que perfeccionar, así que nunca tuvo algún resentimiento sobre el tema o por lo menos creía que no los tenía, su madre hacía lo que le apasionaba y ella no quería ser el estorbo que se lo impida. Y aunque no tenía el tiempo que deseaba para estar con ella, durante esos años, había estado bien acompañada, tenía cinco personas que le habían hecho su vida un arcoíris, podría decirse que era era la mimada de ese extraño grupo de amigos y no es que le desagradase, pero eran demasiados protectores con ella, prácticamente no le permitían hacer nada sola y siempre estaban al margen de ver con quien hablaba, observando con ojos críticos si eran "Aptos" para hablar con alguien tan angelical como ella.

Y por primera vez...

Cometieron el error de permitir que ese muchacho se acerque.

Era increíble pensar que tras una persona que se mostraba tan carismática, simpática y cariñosa podría haber algo que demostrase todo lo contrario; algo oscuro, algo siniestro, algo sombrío...una persona que era capaz de hacerte sentir cosas que nunca habías creído, esa persona que le demostró que la vida no era tan perfecta como ella creía.

Finalmente, La palabra «Dolor» tendrá que experimentarlo a consta de su voluntad; esa sensación de daño, de sufrimiento, de tormento, le hará pensar muchas cosas de su maravillosa vida...algunas buenas y otras malas.

Eso...aún no lo sabía.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Ingresando violentamente en el baño de su departamento, su espalda chocó con las baldas de las estanterías de forma abrupta, ocasionando que algunos envases de limpieza, de cosméticos, desodorantes y productos para el pelo, se caigan al suelo trayendo consigo unos estrepitosos sonidos metálicos al impactar contra el suelo.

Si, había ocurrido.

Otra vez...

Había intentado huir.

—¡Agh! Me pregunto... ¿Cuántas veces te lo habré dicho?—Esa profunda voz varonil que escupía desprecio, esos hermosos ojos de hielo que la miraban con frialdad, esa radiante sonrisa que mostraban una aterradora y característica malicia. Sus temerosos ojos verdes no podían apartar su vista de aquel muchacho de cabellos dorados que estaba debajo del umbral de la puerta del baño. Esa sensación del pánico y del miedo no la dejaban pensar con claridad, se había metido en problemas otra vez, el agarre del envase a cilindrado que tenía en su mano izquierda había empezado a aflojarse, no podía creer que en un ataque de pánico se había atrevido golpearlo y aunque solo había sido un reflejo, definitivamente no era una de las mejores acciones que pudo haber cometido. Su cuerpo empezaba a temblar con tan solo imaginarse la consecuencia de su estúpido acto. Ya había intentado disculparse, pero de sus temblorosos labios no salían más que tontos tartamudeos inentendibles, las ganas de llorar no le faltaron, ya de por si, estaba harta de esta situación y no entendía porque precisamente entre todas las chicas que había en la ciudad de Jacksonville, ella había sido la elegida de tener que sufrir de esta manera.—Intenté ser amable pero la verdad tu me la haces difícil...—Sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espalda al ver como ese individuo echaba su flequillo hacía atrás, despeinándolo ligeramente mientras su maliciosa sonrisa se extendía más sobre sus labios, de cierta forma, de una manera seductora.

Ella abrió su boca para formular alguna palabra pero lo único que pudo procesar en ese momento fue la brusquedad en que había sido empujada hacía atrás, cayendo de trasero contra las baldosas del baño, inmediatamente alzó su vista pero soltó un fuerte quejido cuando sus brazos fueron sujetados con suma fuerza, estampándolas violentamente contra el suelo. Él estaba sobre ella. Entornó sus ojos y miró con ojos asustados el rostro que estaba a milímetros del suyo, ese brillo oscuro en su mirada la había dejado helada del miedo.

—...Siempre rechazas mi amabilidad pero bien que aceptas la de él ¿No? Tch...—Entró en pánico cuando vió que él se acercaba a su cuello y un doloroso escozor empezó invadirla al sentir como unas afiliadas agujas perforaban su piel con rudeza, una mueca de amargura se expandió sobre su rostro al escuchar el desesperante sonido de su sangre ser tragada por ese aterrador ser. Hizo un torpe intento para moverse y resistirse, pero solo se ganó que él apriete más su agarre y que la hiera más. Tragó saliva y las lágrimas no tardaron en picar sus ojos, no importa cuántas veces la mordiera, el dolor era cada vez más insoportable.—Ngh...

Duele...

—J-Joven K-Kou...—Musitó débilmente. Movió su cabeza e hizo un brusco movimiento para soltarse, el muchacho de hebras rubias alejó su boca de la piel de la muchacha y mostró una momentánea expresión de sorpresa antes de volver a sonreír de forma entretenida, ver como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos era un deleite para él, nunca creyó sentirse tan a gusto con el sufrimiento de alguien.—B-Basta...¡Basta! ¡No quiero esto! ¡Déjeme!—Sollozó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Él se echó a reír.

—Nfufu...veo que aún te resistes, eh. Ya he permitido que uses tus garras gatita, ahora me toca castigarte...—Murmuró ignorando los inútiles lloriqueos de la joven, acercó su mano y deslizando la ropa del hombro derecho de la chica, volvió a acercar su rostro sobre la delicada tez, abrió su boca y mostró esos relucientes colmillos que se habían encajado numerosas veces sobre esa suave piel.—Te morderé cada parte de tu cuerpo para que entiendas que no tienes escapatoria...—Ella inmediatamente soltó un quejido y se mordió el labio inferior cuando volvió a sentir esos filosos colmillos incrustarse sin piedad alguna sobre su piel en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, las lágrimas siguieron deslizándose por los costados de sus ojos, cayendo en pequeñas gotas sobre el suelo, su vista empezaba a volverse más borrosa cada segundo que pasaba, sin saber diferenciar correctamente si era una advertencia de que perdería la conciencia o por las saladas lágrimas que seguían brotando de sus ojos sin parar.

Esto era una pesadilla.

Si esto era el dolor que él tanto mencionaba, entonces prefería quedarse en su mundo de ilusión, creer que toda la felicidad, que las personas son completamente buenas, que siempre habrá bondad, ese mundo que sus amigos siempre quisieron que ella viera; él lado bueno de la vida.

No quería esto...

—Esto es lo poco de lo que te puedo mostrar.—Susurró contra su piel y una delgada línea de sangre se deslizó la comisura de sus labios. Sonrió de forma sombría y pasó su húmeda lengua sobre la marca de sus colmillos que había dejado, haciendo que la muchacha se estremezca y muestre una momentánea mueca de desagrado.—...eres completamente mía, no hay forma de que huyas de mí, eres mi presa y solo debes pensar en mi ¿Entiendes?

Una fantasía.

Una siniestra fantasía.

—L-Lo entiendo.

 _✻═════ •❅• ═════✼_  
 _Arrebatando mis sentidos, cayendo sin elección por la crueldad de tus colmillos..._  
 _Aquel indeterminado significado de ser intimidado, finalmente, lo estoy entendiendo, y estremece mi piel en una nueva experiencia llamada...miedo._  
 _✻═════ •❅• ═════✼_


	2. 2 Comienzo

\- ~ ஜ ۩۞۩ - ~ -

Comienzo.

\- ~ ஜ ۩۞۩ - ~ -

La puerta del departamento se abre y una figura femenina ingresada a la vivienda; un suspiro suspiro se escapó de sus pequeños labios rosados y su mente no hace más que suplicar, rogar que su amigo Toma la regañase por haberse ido del parque sin avisar, ¿Pero qué más lo haría? Ya no tienes que soportarlo, no tienes más que estar cerca de los fuertes rayos del sol y el viento cálido que no hace que disipar su calmada respiración.

Oh, los veranos son terribles.

Cerró la puerta y girándose sobre sus talones, apoyó su espalda contra la madera de su puerta mostrando un semblante reflejaba su inquietud pero, inmediatamente dijo una expresión que fue remplazada por una sonrisa, esas sonrisas en las cuales rápidamente te atreverías a decir: "Oh, vaya, tu sí que estás enamorada "

—Es tan...tan...—Sus labios abandonaron otro suspiro, pero fuera de ser agotado, más bien era de satisfacción. Sus piernas adoloridas por haber caminado más de diez cuadras para llegar a su departamento empezaron a fallarles, y la castañita se dejó deslizar hasta la baldosa del suelo, juntando ambas piernas para flexionarlas contra su pecho, apoyando sus brazos sobre las rodillas, mostrando un pequeño rubor asomarse en sus aniñadas mejillas.—...lindo.—Las imágenes se proyectaron en su cabeza y no podía evitar sonreír como una completa boba al recordar la felicidad de su amigo al jugar aquel deporte en la cancha del parque del centro. Su sonrisa, su hermosa sonrisa.

Abre sus ojos y menea su cabeza a un lado a otro, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada al pensar tan babosamente en su compañero. Aproximó su mano al bolsillo trasero de su prenda inferior y toma entre sus dedos, su viejo teléfono Nokia Windows Pone, lo enciende y antes de desbloquear la pantalla, frota su sudorosa mano contra su vestimenta para tener mejor contacto sobre el táctil y no ensuciar su celular. Observó con serenidad la irreemplazable fotografía de sus amigos que se vio en el inicio e instantáneamente, su dedo fue en busca de su galería; en donde numerosas carpetas con diferentes nombres empezaron a visualizarse. Sus ojos como esmeraldas vagaron en no quitar ojo en las abundantes fotografías que se veían, sobrepasaban más de los novecientos y toda de ellas no eran más que con sus amigos. Casi ya no tenía tanta memoria para actualizar las aplicaciones necesarias gracias a la ocupación de estas mismas.

 **"Tendré que pasarlo a mi laptop."**

Pensó, imaginando que pasaría su tarde de verano trasladando los archivos de su celular a su computadora, podría tardar horas, pero tampoco se quejaba, mientras tenga algo que hacer bajo el gélido ambiente del aire acondicionado, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Es más, se divertiría ver todas las fotografías que había sacado Fuuka con su gran manejo de la cámara durante las vacaciones de tiempo libre donde la habían pasado todo el tiempo juntos.

Pasando seguidamente las imágenes, súbitamente su dedo se detuvo cuando sus sentidos se centraron en una sola toma; Era él. James Ryouma Russel. Un integrante del grupo de baloncesto, uno de sus mejores amigos y también...el chico que le gustaba. Ryouma había sido su amigo desde que eran niños, conociéndolo precisamente en el puente cuando tenía seis años, fue un encuentro algo extraño y creyó que no lo volvería a ver si no fuera por Fuuka, quien lo presentó a todos como Ruina Russell, habían simpatizado bastante y no tardaron en hacerse mejores amigos.

E imaginar que ya son ocho años desde que lo conoció.

Ryouma era un chico alto de quince años, tenía el cabello alborotado de un color castaño cobrizo y unos marcados ojos mieles. Ambos eran muy cercanos y se llevaban demasiado bien, solían hacer todo juntos como buenos amigos que eran. ¿Y ella? Bueno, cuando cumplió los diez años había aceptado que ese niño de comportamiento burlón le gustaba, pero a pesar de ello, tampoco quería arruinar la amistosa relación que tenían, no quería correr el riesgo de que, si confesase sus sentimientos, todo sea diferente. Y no estaba triste por su situación, por el contrario, ella estaba feliz, feliz de compartir la mayor parte del tiempo con él, de ser tratada como una hermana pequeña, francamente, cada día con Ryouma era tan magnifico que nunca se ha puesto a pensar en algo más serio. Pensar en algo que triste no es algo que se le daba.

«Un mensaje nuevo de un chat  
«Dos mensajes nuevos de un chat»  
«Tres mensajes nuevos de un chat»

Con inquietud, observa como su celular empieza a vibrar a cada segundo a medida que los mensajes se acumulaban en la casilla de mensajes, apretó sus labios y bajó la cacilla de mensajes, en lo absoluto sorprendida al ver los numerosos mensajes de su amigo Toma le había enviado en un ataque de preocupación por su ausencia.

«Seis mensajes nuevos de un chat.»  
«Siete mensajes nuevos de un chat.»  
«Ocho mensajes nuevos de un chat.»

Soltando un agotado suspiro, presiona el chat y rápidamente la manda hacía el contacto de su dramático compañero que empezaba a enviarles mensajes a montones.

Toma  
 _ **En línea.**_

 _¡Aki!_  
 _¿Dónde estás?_  
 _¿Por qué te fuiste?_  
 _¿¡Y sin avisar!?_  
 _¡Maya dijo que te habías ido caminando!_  
 _Camino al parque a los departamentos es peligroso._  
 _¡Al menos hubieras avisado!_  
 _Estamos yendo a los departamentos._  
 _Hey...princesa, ¿Por qué no contestas? ;-;_

 _Princesa_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _Lo siento._  
 _Pero empezaba a tener calor, ¡No es necesario que vengan!_  
 _Ya llegué a mi departamento._

 _No se preocupen de más, por favor_  
 _Estoy bien._  
 _¡Sigan divirtiéndose!_

 _Toma_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _¡De ninguna manera!_  
 _Los chicos ya se fueron a casa_  
 _Ryouma, Maya y yo vamos en camino_  
 _Fuuka se fue a su casa porque se sentía mal por el calor._

 _Princesa_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _Umh...¿Están seguro?_  
 _Si creen que está bien, los espero._

 _Toma_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _Bien, espe sdjabsdjkanuewaawnos_

La castañita pestañea, confundida por ese último mensaje.

 _Princesa_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _¿?_

 _Toma_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _Prepara comida! ¡Tengo hambrethewrsda_

Meneó la cabeza y elevó sus comisuras en una sonrisa, encontrando una explicación por esos mensajes tan mal escritos.

 _Princesa_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _Maya, ¿Eres tú?_

 _Toma_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _No, soy Toma!_  
 _Ahora prepara algo para comer, mujer!_  
 _No, no fui yo! Esa fue Maya!_  
 _Me quiererds qqhitar el celulasea..._  
 _Comida, comida, comida._

Se rió suavemente al no poder controlar su imaginación al pensar como ambos hermanos estaban peleando para sostener el teléfono, golpeándose y gritándose como usualmente son entre ellos.

 _Princesa_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _¡Oigan! No se peleen._  
 _Te preparé algo de comer, ¿Qué quieres?_

 _Toma_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _No eres su sirvienta_  
N _o tienes porqué que prepararle nada a esa energúmena._

Akemi pestañea ante el mensaje. Ese no podría ser Toma, podría ser que ambos hermanos no se lleven del todo bien, pero Toma no sería capaz de llamar de ese modo a su hermana porque ambos, al fondo, se querían demasiado. Y lo pensó, rápidamente supuso quien sería el remitente de aquellas palabras.

 _Princesa_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _¿Ryouma?_

 _Toma_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _Si._

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír ante la afirmación, pero para que Ryouma tenga el teléfono llegó a pensar que a ambos mellizos les había ocurrido algo más serio tras su discusión por el celular o, tal vez, simplemente Ryouma les había arrebatado el móvil.

 _Princesa_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _¿Por qué ahora tienes el celular de Toma? ¿Qué paso?_

 _Toma_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _Los otros dos están discutiendo, casi a los golpes._

 _Princesa_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _¡Eso es malo!_  
 _Tienes que detenerlos, Clarissa se enojará con ellos._

 _Toma_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _Claro que no._  
 _Veamos qué tan fuerte puede golpear Toma a Maya,_  
 _tal vez tengamos suerte para que recupere sus neuronas._

 _Princesa_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _¡Ryouma!_  
 _Se que no te llevas bien con Maya pero si Clarissa ve rastros que se estuvieron agarrando de los pelos, otra vez, les prohibirá salir de su departamento por una semana y tampoco les permitirá recibir visitas. ¡Y yo estaré aburrida por una semana!_

 _Toma_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _Mejor para mí._  
 _Podré pasar tiempo contigo sin esos dos molestos._

Entorna sus ojos con sorpresa y reposando su cabeza con la mente en blanco sobre la puerta, una completa sonrisa de enamorada se curvó sobre sus labios nuevamente. Era demasiado dulce a pesar de tener una personalidad bastante seria. Más hechizada por él no podía estar.

 _Princesa_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _Aun así..._  
 _Por favor, detenlos_

 _Toma_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _Ah~ Akemi eres demasiado aburrida._  
 _Está bien, no tengo de otra._  
 _Pero a cambio de algo._

 _Princesa_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Cómo que a cambio de algo!?_

 _Toma_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _Haha..._  
 _Es broma._  
 _Nos vemos en un rato._

 _Princesa_  
 _ **En línea**_

 _De acuerdo, los espero._

Volvió a sonreír de forma satisfecha y mandó su teléfono al inicio antes de bloquear la pantalla. La verdad no sabía que había hecho para merecer amigos tan buenos como los que tenía, pero lo agradecía, eran un enigmático grupo con distintas personalidades, pero a pesar de eso, entre todos se llevaban bien. Incluso cuando Maya y Ryouma solían discutir, incluso cuando los mellizos discutían, era una relación entre amigos.

—Bien, me daré una ducha.—Se dijo así misma poniéndose de pie cuidadosamente. El calor era cada vez más insoportable y ya no esperaba que el otoño comenzara pronto, era mucho mejor que estar bañándose cada cinco minutos por el más mínimo movimiento que causaba calor a su cuerpo. Llegó a arrepentirse de haber aceptado ir al parque en tal ambiente tan pesado, era mejor quedarse dentro de su departamento en donde era más fresco por las olas del aire acondicionado encendido.

Soltó un suspiro y guardando su móvil en el bolsillo de su short, lleva sus dedos hacía su cabellera peinada, comenzando a desarmar la cómoda trenza al costado que tenia.

—Hija, ¿Estás hablando sola?—Una dulce voz resonó desde el pasillo cercano de la cocina y la muchacha se había visto demasiado concentrada en desmoronar su peinado que ni cuenta se había dado que esa perteneciente voz femenina pertenecía a su madre. La madre que no había visto durante un seis largas semanas.

—...Haha, creo que sí.—Riéndose sutilmente al verse descubierta, mordió su labio inferior con impaciencia al no poder desarmar la trenza, complicándose cuando las hebras de su melena empezaron a enredarse entre si, emitió un sonido de frustración pero en el mismo instante que reaccionó, detuvo sus dedos con lentitud cuando fue capaz de recapacitar el hecho de que le había contestado a alguien. A ese alguien. A paso rápido y a tropiezos, la joven se asoma hacia la entrada de la cocina, observando con plena confusión la figura femenina que se hallaba de pie frente el comedor, con la vista en nada más que en su laptop y los bocetos que suponía que debían de ser las nuevas prendas que su madre diseñaría en un futuro.—¿Madre? ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunta con desconcierto dejando caer con pereza la mano que estaba plantado a la pared, y con vacilación, se aproxima a ella, echándole un ojo los diseños que su madre había estado dibujando; eran hermosos, su madre dibujaba realmente bien.

La mujer de cabellera dorada al oír la voz de su hija, desvía su mirada de sus futuros proyectos y clava sus grandes ojos almendrados de un profundo color celeste en la muchachita que la miraba con extrañeza al verla y no pudo evitar elevar ambas comisuras en una sonrisa cargada de dulzura al ver como fruncía su ceño al no comprender la razón por la cual ella estaba ahí cuando se suponía que debería estar en otro sitio, en otro lugar. Sin embargo, más grande fue su ternura al notar como su hija tenía los cabellos desaliñados ante el enredo de lo que parecía una trenza apenas desarmada.

—No me esperabas, ¿No es así, cariño?—Akemi niega con la cabeza lánguidamente mientras se aproximaba aún más a ella, seguía sin creérselo, podía hasta pensar que el calor le estaba haciendo ver alucinaciones, pero no, Miwa Asahina estaba allí, su madre estaba en su departamento luego de seis tortuosas semanas sin su presencia, ella estaba ahí.—¿No me darás un abrazo?—No lo duda. Akemi eleva ambas comisuras y dibuja una amplia sonrisa, dejando ver su brillante dentadura; Grita un: "¡Mamá!" con absoluta emoción mientras extiende sus brazos hacía ella, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo que fue totalmente correspondiendo. La castañita sonríe como una niña pequeña al sentir el aroma agradable que desprendía la diseñadora e inspira, queriendo tener en mente ese olor, porque sabía que pronto lo olvidaría, porque, aunque su madre realmente había vuelto, sabía de antemano que en cualquier momento saldría otra vez por sus llamadas de ultimo minuto.

Miwa agacha su cabeza y sonríe con cariño mientras acaricia la espalda de su pequeña con sutileza.

—Te extrañé. Es bueno verte, mamá.—Musita la de ojos verdes sin borrar la ancha sonrisa de sus labios y disfrutando las caricias de su cabeza y espalda. Miwa la toma por los hombros y la aleja lentamente, hincándose frente a ella mientras le sonríe, comentando que lucía más grande.—Hehe...No exageres, má. Sigo igual...

—Igual de hermosa que siempre, es cierto.—Miwa pestañea cruzándose de brazos con un semblante pensativo en su rostro, examina a su hija minuciosa y una mueca burlona se muestra al volver a notar la desaliñada trenza que Akemi había desatendido luego de reparar el hecho de que su madre esté en su ciudad.—A ver hija, permíteme.—La rubia da un paso hacía el frente y elevando sus manos, las guía hacía la melena de la castaña, desenredando con calma dicho peinado. Akemi sonrió apenada al caer en cuenta su presentación frente a ella. Vaya, que vergüenza.—¿Estuviste en el parque?—Pregunta con interés y Akemi hace un sonidito de afirmación, virando sus ojos nuevamente hacía la mesa-comedor que traía consigo esos hermosos dibujos hechos por su madre.

—¿Ha ocurrido un percance, má? Has dicho que tenías mucho trabajo fuera de aquí.—Muy dentro suyo deseaba que le dijese que había ocurrido algo y que permanecería en el departamento más tiempo, quería ser positiva en que le declararía tales palabras. Ella deseaba pasar tiempo más con su madre...—Luces agotada...—Agrega..

Miwa al terminar de desmoronar la trenza de su hija, empieza a cepillar la cabellera con sus dedos, sonriendo al ver como su melena había quedado algo ondulado por causa del peinado recientemente desarmado, quedándole más hermoso de lo que usualmente es. De verdad, su hija si que cuidaba bien de su cabello.

Meditando su respuesta, delinea con sus dedos la frente de su pequeña hasta sus pómulos, acomodando las rebeldes hebras que estorbaban en su dulce rostro juvenil.

—Había olvidado que había prometido que ayudaría a Isabel con su diseño esta tarde, en la agencia. Y sabes cómo es ella, se enojará si no voy.—Akemi sonríe comprensivamente, asintiendo. Así que estaría en Jacksonville, pero estaría igual de ocupada, al menos quería pensar que regresaría por la madrugada para dormir en el departamento. Miwa voltea su cabeza hacía su computador y vuelve a encaminarse frente la mesa-comedor.—Tenía planes en Corea pero tuve que cancelarlos, así que me quedaré un tiempo en esta ciudad.—Los ojos de la castañita se iluminaron al escuchar tales palabras, tal vez, su madre estaría igual de ocupada pero al menos la podría ver más seguido, estarían en la misma ciudad, eso no es algo, ¿no?—Tenia dos modelos que ayudar pero debido a mi agenda apretada tuve que cancelarlo.—Riéndose sutilmente, se sienta sobre la silla cercana al comedor y atrae su laptop hacía ella, empezando a manejar el mouse y a teclear, buscando información que desconocía pero que, tal vez, era alguna inspiración para completar los dibujos incompletos que estaban sobre la mesa.

—¿Y cómo se lo tomaron ambos?—Akemi se dirige hacía el refrigerador que estaba a un metro detrás de Miwa, y abriendo la puerta de esta, busca con su mirada el jarrón de jugo de manzana que había preparado Maya antes de irse con sus amigos al parque. Extiende su brazo al encontrarlo y toma entre sus dedos la manija del envase con el líquido en ella, cierra la nevera y se acerca a la alacena en donde abre una de las puertas levadizas, tomando un vaso de cristal.—¿Les molestó?—Pregunta curiosa mientras derramando el jugo de frutos de manzana sobre el vaso, deja el jarrón sobre la encimera y llevando el vaso a sus labios, saborea con deleite el sentir helado del liquido, sirviéndose un vaso más al acabarlo. Ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo sedienta que estaba.

—Bueno, uno de ellos dijo que no hay problema y el otro no lo sé con exactitud, me habló su mánager, él sigue insistiendo pero no puedo regresar a Japón ahora. Es una lástima, me hubiese gustado ayudarle, pero hasta el momento no puedo regresar a Japón. Puede que esté molesto, ya se lo había prometido.—Soltando un suspiro agotado, toma entre sus manos el lápiz vecino a su laptop, pensativa en como continuar con sus bocetos. No obstante, vuelve a sonreír al sentir como unos brazos se aferraban a su cuello por detrás.

—Descuida, má.—Akemi apoya su mentón sobre el hombro de su madre, sonriendo suavemente.—Cada día te vuelve más famosa y tu agenda está demasiado apretada, tiene que entenderlo. Ya estás haciendo mucho esfuerzo.—Miwa ríe tenuemente ante la comprensión de su hija, ella siempre la entendía. Akemi besa fugazmente la mejilla de su madre y desarma su abrazo para caminar de espaldas hasta la salida de la cocina, ampliando sus sonrisa.—Me iré a bañar, no tardaré mucho.—Avisa mientras desaparece por el pasillo que la dirigiría a su habitación en donde buscaría la siguiente vestimenta que usaría pero, al recordar que sus amigos llegarían en cualquier momento, vuelve asomarse en la puerta, mirando a su madre.—Mis amigos vendrán en cualquier momento, ¿Podrías abrirles la puerta?

Miwa sin voltear su vista de su computador, responde:

—Lo haré, cariño. No te preocupes.—Akemi asiente agradecida y volviendo a retomar su camino a su habitación; busca en su armario algún vestuario en cual colocarse antes de marcharse al baño principal que estaba en el mismo pasillo que su alcoba. Toma la toalla del perchero del baño y abriendo la perilla de la ducha, deja que el agua empiece a caer al suelo mientras empieza a desvestirse. En su cuarto también contenía un baño, pero a diferencia del lavado principal, solo tenía la bañera mientras que en esta poseía el espacio en un cubículo ducha junto la tina a su costado. Era simplemente más espacioso que el suyo.

Ingresó dentro del cubículo y se estremeció cuando la helada agua rozó su piel, empezando a deslizarse por todo su cuerpo. Rápidamente tomó entre sus manos la esponja que estaba sobre un recipiente y llevándolo en sí, empieza a asear su anatomía.

Se sentía agradecida que su madre permanecería en su departamento un poco más de tiempo. La verdad es que desde que cumplió los diez, su madre había comenzado a ausentarse demasiado por su trabajo como diseñadora, así que tuvo que liárselas por si sola al cuidarse; no lo había pasado del todo bien, estaba acostumbrada a que su madre esté en casa, que la cuidase cuando tenía sus terribles pesadillas, que le preparé su desayuno, almuerzo u cena, pero según madre, al cumplir esas edad, dijo que había visto el potencial para que ella tenga la oportunidad de cuidarse por sí sola. Lo entendió y lo aceptaba.

Ella a los diez años empezó a ser más independiente respecto a las responsabilidades, le había costado demasiado aprender a cocinar y si no fuera por la madre de los mellizos lo más probable es que ni siquiera hubiera sabido como encender el horno. Pero no estaba molesta y mucho menos triste, se encontraba orgullosa de sí misma por no ser una carga en la vida de su madre, de saber que ahora podría cocinarle los platillos que aprendió esos cuatro años.

Continuó fregando su cuerpo, disfrutando cada segundo que el agua tocaba su tez y llegó a pensar que su ducha que creía que duraría unos quince minutos lo prolongaría a una hora porque la realidad era que no quería despegarse de la sensación de sentirse fresca, no quería volver a transpirar con tan solo hacer un solo movimiento. Era lo malo del verano, por eso, francamente, preferiría más el otoño, primavera u invierno.

 **"Al menos, tengo la sensación que será un buen día."**

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

A todo esto, Miwa continuó delineando los esquemas de las prendas con su lápiz con concentración. Inesperadamente, ahora lucía con más ganas de continuar dibujando que antes, pues la verdad había creído que no se encontraba del todo emprendida en seguir con esos pensamientos agotados estorbándole y por eso, había creído que observar imágenes de galerías de arte en alguna página de internet le haría que recuperara su inspiración pero no había funcionado del todo hasta la llegada de su hija que le había hecho mantener sus sentidos en nada más que en sus hojas.

Tener que viajar cada distintas semanas era asfixiante; Japón a Florida, Florida a Japón. Estaba exhausta. Estar centrada en ayudar a la agencia de Isabel y estar pendiente de la marca de ropa que vendía a Japón le era bastante agotador, pero tampoco es que pudiera descansar, y aunque lo quisiera hacer, tampoco sobreviviría en no hacer nada. Necesitaba seguir trabajo porque simplemente le ayudaba a mantener su mente cuerda luego de todos los problemas que estaba lidiando.

La presión que daba en el lápiz y el trazo homogéneo que les otorgaba a sus proyectos le daban el toque básico de profesionalismo. No obstante, su extrema concentración había sido cruelmente interrumpida cuando el sonido del timbre había resonado hasta llegar a sus oídos. Miwa suspira mientras frunce levemente el ceño y eleva su cabeza hacía el frente, pensando que debían de ser los amigos de su hija que la visitarían. No lo piensa demasiado antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta en donde girando la perilla de esta, se encuentra con tres cabezas a la hora de abrir.

Aunque sonase increíble, aún les costaba reconocer y recordar los nombres de los amigos de su hija. Solía olvidarlos constantemente, lo cual quedaría horriblemente mal al pensar que dos de ellos habían estado en el edificio incluso más antes que ella y su pequeña.

Los chicos quedaron petrificados al observaba la figura materna frente a ellos. ¿Qué demonios hacía la madre de Akemi en el departamento? ¿Akemi no había dicho que estaría ausente durante unos dos meses? No sabían si alegrarse o amargarse al verla, pero estaban seguros que su amiga al enterarse de su inesperada presencia habría gritado internamente de la emoción. Hasta podían imaginárselo.

—Vaya, han crecido...—Comenta Miwa mostrando una dulce sonrisa sobre sus labios, mirando con ojos críticos la vestimenta que traía puesta la muchacha de abundante cabellera rubia atado a una coleta; podía notar las mechas pintadas de rojo en su melena, y su atuendo de colores oscuros le daba a entender que se trataba de una niña segura de si misma, más, ante el hecho no preocuparse al exhibir su ombligo ante la blusa de tirantes, su top de short de tirón alto y su camisa de cuadros atada alrededor de su cintura en un nudo que hacía con sus mangas. Su mirada era desinteresada mientras conservaba sus brillantes ojos celestes absortos en la pantalla de su móvil que sostenía con ambas manos, jugando con el chupetín que mantenía en su boca, notándose el abultado en una de sus mejillas al tenerlo dentro.

Si no mal recordaba, ella podría llegar a ser Maya y le asombraba esa esencia rebelde que desprendía de ella cuando en su mente no hacía más que recordar la inocencia y pureza en la época que era más pequeña.

La miró con curiosidad mientras veía como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la chica, y supuso que alguien le había mandando un mensaje para que sonriese de esa forma. _Si tan solo supiera que no era un mensaje ni mucho menos._

—Guarda eso, Maya.—Le regaña el muchacho que estaba a su lado, dándole un codazo para que incite a guardar su teléfono. La rubia bufa mientras masculla que lo continuaría leyendo en casa, y guardando dicho aparato dentro de su prenda inferior, eleva su cabeza antes de pestañar al ver que la madre de su amiga la miraba con atención. El muchacho vuelve a mirar hacia el frente y continua hablando.—Buenos días, Señora Asahina.—La mencionada desvía su atención y mira a su cercano; no lo recordaba con mucha precisión pero sabía que debía ser el hermano de Maya, ¿Por qué? Pues por el simple hecho de su claro parentesco de sus cabellos y color de ojos. Tenía sus cabellos dorados desordenados y rápidamente pudo notar su transpiración; tenía una camiseta musgo de cuello v y unos cómodos pantalones negros y viendo sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas pudo adivinar que estuvo corriendo o haciendo algún deporte que lo había dejado acalorado.—...No sabíamos que usted estaba aquí, no las vimos desde hace un tiempo— _Un largo tiempo,_ quiso agregar.—, bueno, nosotros...esto...—Se rascó su mentón al no saber cómo continuar, encontrarse con Miwa le había dejado sorprendido y se avergonzaba el pensar que se localizaba frente a ella en el estado de ahora; Exaltado de haber jugado baloncesto. Llegó a pensar que hubiera sido haber ido a su departamento unos pisos abajo a bañarse antes de presentarse en la puerta de su amiga.

—Vinimos por Akemi.—Miwa pestañeó nuevamente, volteando sutilmente su cabeza para mirar al siguiente muchacho. A él realmente no podía recordarlo. Su estado era mucho mejor que el anterior, se notaba acalorado y cansado, pero su condición era más decente; sus cabellos de tonalidades cobrizas se caían cubriendo ligeramente su ojo derecho, podía notar sus puntas sutilmente húmedas de lo que podía ser del sudor y tenía unos jeans cafés en la parte inferior de su anatomía, una camisa verdosa oscura de cuello v y debajo de este una camiseta blanca de cuello circular.—¿Podemos pasar?—La serenidad y la calma de su petición hicieron que Miwa lo mirase con intriga; bueno, pudo notar que era un chico serio por el desinterés de su mirada, no podía decir más, francamente, a él no lo recordaba demasiado.

Miwa volvió a sonreír con simpatía y dando un paso hacía atrás, le permitió el paso sin dudarlo. Ella no era alguien quien debería juzgar las amistades de su hija porque, aunque no sabía mucho sobre ellos, podía saber que Akemi era sumamente feliz con ello, pero confesaba que, hasta el momento, quien más le preocupaba era la pequeña Maya que le daba cierta inseguridad de la junta.

—Pasen, por favor. Mi hija los estaba esperando.—Miwa les dio la espalda incitando a que los tres amigos de su pequeña entrasen y ellos no lo pensaron dos veces antes de ingresar dentro del departamento, sintiendo la aligeres de sentir el aire fresco rozar su cuerpo, el aire acondicionado estaba encendido y definitivamente el calor era más soportable allí.—Ella está bañándose en este instante pero pueden esperarlos en la sala.—Avisa la femenina mientras desaparece al entrar al comedor; los tres amigos luego de cruzar el escaso pasillo toman la palabra de la señora y deciden esperar a la castaña en el salón de estar. Maya no duda en dejar caer estrepitosamente su trasero sobre el sillón, hundiéndose sobre este mientras suspira con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios al sentir la frescura en el aire. Ah, allí dentro sí que se podía respirar bien.

—Tú sí que no tienes vergüenza, ¿No?—Le cuestiona con sarcasmo el de ojos mieles mientras mira como la rubia vuelve a sacar su móvil seguidamente de sacarse sus zapatillas y tirarlas lejos de ella sin importarle donde aterrizase. Maya sin inmutarse por las palabras del chico, mueve su cabeza y fija sus ojos en él, elevando sus comisuras en una cínica sonrisa.

—Ryoumita, mi amor, la vergüenza es tan inexistente en mi como tu atractivo.—Maya acomoda su melena detrás de su espalda y se recuesta libremente sobre el respaldo, mirando con burla al muchacho que enarca una ceja tras oír sus palabras. Ni siquiera pareció molestarle su comentario lo cual la femenina mentalmente lució frustrada, Ryouma tenía demasiado paciencia y hacerlo enojar no era algo que sucediese siempre.

—Si, tan inexistente como los ship gay que te inventas.—Contraataca mientras gira su cabeza hacía otro lado, sin darle demasiado interés a su compañera pero satisfecho al saber con perfección que aquel comentario hubiera molestado a la rubia, pues el insulto que llegó a murmurar no es que lo haya dicho tan bajo.

—Inexistente como- —Ryouma la interrumpe velozmente, girando su cabeza a ella mientras muestra su usual semblante sereno más sus ojos exponían la diversión al saber que haría enojar a la rubia con las siguientes palabras que diría.

—Inexistente como tu inocencia, inexistente como tu relación amorosa con Blake,—sonríe con inocencia al notar como su contraria muestra un mohín por lo dicho, y continua:—inexistente como tu inteligencia en química, inexistente como los volúmenes de los mangas que no tienes, inexistentes como...—Maya toma unos de los cojines que estaba sobre el sofá y llevando su mano hacía atrás, hace un ademán de arrojárselos más, gruñe con molestia cuando su hermano se interpone, arrebatándole el material de sus manos. Ryouma ladea la cabeza, fingiendo confusión.—...¿Oh? Te ofendió, pues no fue mi intención.—Curva sus labios, sonriendo angelicalmente.

—¡Pues yo si tendré- —Al recibir la queja de su hermano al decirle que baje el volumen de su voz, continua en un tono bajo, procurando que la madre de Akemi no la escuche porque la cocina no se hallaba tan lejos de la sala—la intención de patearte el trasero si no te callas!—Concluye con un tono ausente, sintiéndose humillada cuando Ryouma le muestra la lengua en un gesto de burla.—Tch...ya verás, algún día te ganaré. Cuando descubra algo que te duela me divertiré burlándome de eso.—Avisa mientras vuelve a fijar su vista en su teléfono, continuando en leer el fic que había dejado a la mitad más, al recordar el momento intenso en que lo había dejado, decide leerlo en casa para tomar con otro de su lista de lectura.

—...veamos que tanta suerte tienes en descubrirlo.—Le burla y Maya le envía una mirada venenosa. Definitivamente buscaría algo en cual pueda burlarse de él, lo buscaría y se deleitaría molestándolo con ello de la misma forma en que él lo hacía con ella. Ya ansiaba hacer enojar al segundo más sereno del grupo.—Ah, se tarda demasiado.—Se queja, incapaz de soportar más minutos sin bañarse, ahora que lo pensaba él también pudo haberse ido a su casa antes de venir al departamento de su amiga porque, ciertamente, sentirse sudoroso no era lo mejor.

—¿Creen que salga pronto?—Cuestiona Toma mientras se ve inseguro en irse o no. Él solo tenía que bajar las escaleras para llegar a su departamento, irse ahora para darse un baño no haría más que tardar una media hora como mucho, ¿No haría nada malo en irse un par de minutos, no?

Maya ríe con gracia ante la impaciencia de ambos chicos, pero ella sabía con exactitud que Akemi podría tardar más de una hora si lo quisiera, eso dependía del estado de su cabello y el ataque de permanecer más horas sintiendo la frescura del agua, así que, ella verdaderamente podría tardar más de lo que ambos chicos no soportarían. Sin embargo, ella les hizo creer que en cualquier momento saldría, obligándolos a que sigan esperando por ella, o por lo menos, Ryouma fue quien decidió esperar sentado en uno de los puff y aunque quiso convencer a su hermano para que se quedara también, este avisó que regresaría pronto luego de terminar de bañarse.

No le importó demasiado, ella aún tenía calor pero era más soportable a lo que ambos muchachos sufrieron, pues... ¿Quién los obligaba a jugar baloncesto en pleno día? Ni siquiera las sombras de los arboles le sirvieron para que jugasen con más comodidad, a todos los rayos del sol, ambos amigos decidieron jugar con el equipo, traspirando en seguida.

Ambos estaban sedientos y si no fuera por la presencia de la madre de su amiga, no dudarían en dirigirse en la cocina y tomar con total libertad alguna deliciosa bebida que aseguraban que Akemi tenía. Porque literalmente, la casa de la castaña era como un segundo hogar para todos, Akemi solía decir que pueden entrar cuando quisieran y hacer lo quisieran también, que las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ellos y que pudieran actuar dentro de ella como si fuera sus propias viviendas.

Y lo confesaban, en el momento en que Miwa se presentó en la sala con una bandeja con bebidas y un recipiente de galletas sobre ella, había sido la viva imagen de un ángel. Esta vez, realmente se lo agradecían.

—¿Umh?...¿Y dónde está tú hermano?—Pregunta la rubia mirando a su alrededor queriendo localizar al hermano mellizo de Maya más, al no verlo en una inútil busca, mira directamente a la hermana pero ella simplemente se escoge de hombros, dándole una simple contestación de que se había marchado a irse a bañar porque no soportaba estar tan indecente.—Oh, ya veo...—Sonríe suavemente, comprendiendo.—querido,—Ryouma quien estaba sentado en unos de los sillones de la sala, observa de reojo a la señora, pensando internamente si la madre de su amiga lo había llamado de esa forma por no recordar su nombre, porque, sinceramente, todos sabían lo olvidadiza que era Miwa con los nombres de los amigos de su hija, incluso Maya tuvo que decírselo como más de cinco ocasiones.—,¿No quieres tomarte un baño aquí? Puedes tomar una ducha en el baño de Akemi o en el mío, no es molestia alguna.—Maya sonríe con diversión al encontrar el lado chistoso en las palabras de la mujer, entendiendo indirectamente que le decía que apestaba a sudor y que debería bañarse, pero claro que no era así, Miwa lo decía lejos de esas intenciones, de hecho, simplemente le preocupaba ver a ese niño incomodo esperando a su hija en ese pavoroso.

—No se preocupe, estoy bien.—La verdad es que Ryouma muchas veces llegó a bañarse en el departamento de la castaña, antes creía que era demasiado atrevido de su parte pero la insistencia de Akemi en hacerle entender que esta también era su casa, había logrado que realmente considere este departamento como su hogar. Además, han pasado ocho años desde que la conoció, la confianza de ambos no tenía límites. Y de hecho, hasta habían dormido juntos varias veces de niños, pero no se sentiría cómodo bañándose sabiendo que la madre de su amiga rondaba por la casa, realmente le haría sentir demasiado desvergonzado.—La verdad es que ya me iré.—Comenta dejando el vaso con el jugo de manzana sobre la mesa antes de ponerse de pie, aún tenía sed pero esa bebida no era exactamente su sabor favorito.

—¿Eh?—Miwa muestra una mueca insegura al oír las palabras del muchacho.—Pero niño, ¿Estás- —Sin terminar la frase, la de orbes celestes pestañea alerta cuando su teléfono empieza a sonar desde el comedor en donde estaban sus proyectos y futuros diseños.—Discúlpenme, iré atender.—Haciendo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en modo de disculpa, se voltea dándole la espalda a ambos adolescentes y se adentra hacía el comedor con rapidez para tomar la llamada.

En la sala de estar, Ryouma y Maya siguieron mirando el lugar en donde Miwa había estado, escuchando claramente cómo hablaba con alguien por teléfono en su idioma materno. Maya mueve sus labios mientras intenta diferenciar las palabras que la madre estaba usando al hablar con su interlocutor y lo único que podía llegar a entender no era más que: "Lo siento nuevamente" "Ya veo" y "Lo entiendo" y todo era gracias a los escasos animes que había visto durante los años. Posteriormente, pestañea lánguidamente y observa a Ryouma por el rabillo de su ojo antes de sonreír burlonamente.

—"Apestas, báñate, puerco." Eso es exactamente lo que te intentó decir, Ryoumita.—Bromea riéndose de lo que ella mismo expresó. El peli-cobrizo frunce su ceño y rodando los ojos, decide no dar mucha importancia las payasadas que cada tres minutos Maya soltaba en su contra.

Suspira ruidosamente.

—Me iré, dile a Akemi que vendré lueg- —Al mismo instante que estaba por encaminarse a la salida, antes de que siquiera pudiese doblar hacía la puerta, abre sus ojos con sorpresa cuando se encuentra a la femenina mencionada frente suyo con su húmedo cabello cayéndole onduladamente por la mitad de la espalda. Akemi al verlo, parpadea angelicalmente y muestra una entusiasmada sonrisa con un pequeño rubor en su mejilla cubriéndole, encantada de volver a ver a Ryouma a pesar que hace una hora ya lo había visto.—Olvídalo, ya está aquí.—Se corrige sin despegar sus almendrados orbes sobre la figura que tenía en frente; Akemi traía una ligera blusa pastel de tirantes que caía holgadamente por encima de sus muslos con un pequeño moño decorando el vestuario superior, unos short blancos con tonalidades celeste que complementaba la prenda a la perfección al igual que las medias claras que le llegaban por encima de las rodillas. Ryouma la observa sin expresión alguna y elevando una de sus manos, perezosamente la dirige hacía el rostro de la castaña y engañándola internamente a muchacha en un falso gesto de suavidad, el inexpresivo semblante del peli-cobrizo se vuelve uno irritado cuando toma entre sus dedos la mejilla derecha con ímpetu.—Ya era hora que salieras del baño, llevas más de una hora ahí.—Se queja mientras estira sin piedad dicha mejilla, ocasionándole un dolor punzante a Akemi quien lloriquea por el trato.

—¡Es mentira! Llevo cuarenta y cinco minutos ahí.—Desmiente abultando sus labios en un puchero mientras que, con suavidad, quita la mano del masculino que insistía en querer agarrar ambas mejillas y torturarlas por su tardanza al salir del sanitario.

Ryouma se cruza de brazos contra su pecho e inclina su cabeza en un mohín, disgustado.—Es casi una hora.

—Como lo has dicho, casi, pero no lo es.—Akemi pasa por de lado del muchacho y haciendo caso omiso al gritillo que soltó Maya al ver que ya no estaba en el baño, grita: "¡Al fin! ¡Necesito orinar!" y dichas palabras, a continuación, desaparece fugazmente de la vista de ambos amigos, escuchando como la puerta del baño era brutalmente cerrada.—¿Y Toma?—Pregunta la chica abriendo la puerta corrediza de su acogedora terraza, ingresa en este, extendiendo la húmeda toalla y la coloca en el tendedero, dejando que los cálidos rayos del sol lo secase para volver a utilizarlo luego. Sonriendo con satisfacción al ver lo bien colocado que estaba, se voltea y cerrando las puertas detrás de si, escucha con atención como Ryouma le responde que Toma se había marchado al no soportar la sensación de su sudoración.—Ya veo, vendrá luego, entonces.—Al escuchar la voz de su madre parloteando, se acerca a la entrada de la cocina y asomando su cabeza hacía el comedor, observa como su madre hablaba seriamente por su celular en una esquina de la cocina. Estaba hablando en japonés y podía entender de lo que estaba hablando, sin embargo, no le dio del todo importancia porque sabía que se trataba de su trabajo. Parecía una platica de algún acuerdo, intentaría disipar su preocupación de que sea alguna otra labor en cual haría que su madre se vaya nuevamente del país.

 _¡Akemi!_

Al escuchar el grito de Maya, desvía su vista de su madre y mira a Ryouma quien, al igual que ella, vira sus ojos hacía el final del pasillo en donde se encontraba el baño, curiosos ante el llamado de su rebelde amiga.

 _¡AKI! ¡VEN UN MOMENTO, NECESITO TU AYUDA! ¡ES EL PEOR DÍA DE MI VIDA!_

Ryouma suspira con impaciencia.

—Dios, hasta en el baño es molesta.—Protesta Ryouma con irritación, Akemi sonríe sutilmente al oírlo y le avisa que regrese a la sala que enseguida estaría con él, Ryouma asiente de mala gana y la castaña camina por el corredor hasta llegar al sanitario. Apretando sus labios, medita unos segundos antes de elevar una de sus manos y tocar la puerta con sus nudillos, entrando con pereza cuando su amiga le dio permiso de entrar.

La de coleta estaba frente al espejo, lavándose las manos.

—¿Maya? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?—Al girar la perilla de la puerta se queda aturdida cuando la rubia sin secarse las manos, literalmente se abalanza hacía ella tomando sus hombros seguidamente de encerrarla con su mismo cuerpo.—¿¡...!? Al menos podías secarte las manos, solo digo.—Farfulla mirando de reojo la humedad de los dedos de su amiga que se aferraban a sus descubiertos hombros, volteó su vista y miró hacía el frente, mirando con confusión la mueca de desesperación en el semblante de Maya.—...¿May?

Ella aprieta sus labios y niega la cabeza lánguidamente, su semblante que hace segundos había mostrado angustia ahora traía una sobreactuada aflicción. Akemi la miró expectante, esperando con paciencia a que la femenina de dorada melena y puntas coloradas se digne de una buena explicar la razón por la cual mostraba esa clase de expresiones.

—Andrés atacó,—comenzó a decir con ansiedad.—, atacó horriblemente.—Agregó suspirando con agitación, frunciendo su nariz en muestra de su completo disgusto. Akemi pestañea y se queda en silencio por unos interminables segundos antes de volver a hablar con una voz extrañamente pensante.

—Umh...Así que...¿Andrés?

Su amiga de altura más grande confunde esa voz pensante como si intentase descubrir lo que trataba de decir con aquel nombramiento y suspira con más frustración, si Akemi no supiera lo que significase eso, realmente creería que vivía en otro planeta.

—¡Si, el que viene cada mes! Dios, Akemi, no creo que seas tan ignorante como para no saber eso.—Maya desliza sus manos de los hombros de la castaña y retrocede lentamente mientras se muerde el labio inferior con potencia. Realmente detestaba los días de su menstruación, era una tortura para ella.—¿¡Y bien!? Necesito las toallitas, ¿¡Dónde están las toallitas!?—Se altera dirigiéndose hacia el lavado, en donde curiosamente observa las puertas en la parte superior e inferior de esta en donde había una estantería y dos cajones, pestañeando, no lo duda ni dos veces antes de empezar a abrirlos con la esperanza de encontrar el paquete con las toallitas femeninas, viéndose con mal humor al notar que Akemi no hacía más que verla como si fuera un fenómeno.

—Umh...eh, ¿Maya?—La llama tímidamente, la rubia emite un sonidito con su boca dándose a entender que la escuchaba y Akemi sonríe con nerviosismo al ver como su amiga continuaba buscando en los cajones aquel paquete de toallitas femeninas. No obstante, la realidad es que no había comprado desde la ultima vez que había tenido la visita de su regla.—Hehe...no encontrarás nada, los terminé de usar hace poco...—La palabra "Huir" realmente se le había pasado de improvisto en su cabeza cuando Maya dejó de moverse, quedándose estática ante su búsqueda luego de oír sus vaciladas palabras.—Tengo que ir a comprarlas, ahaha...—Maya frunce el ceño y lleva los dedos de su mano derecha a su sien, sin saber cómo debería sentirse luego de escuchar las anteriores palabras de la nerviosa castaña.

—No sé qué sentir, feliz al saber que eres consciente de lo que te estoy hablando o molesta al pensar que...¡No tienes algo esencial en una mujer!—Exclama la de ojos celestes, poniéndose de pie para encarar a la de grandes orbes verdes que inclina la cabeza sonriendo a medías mientras se disculpa por no serle de ayuda en esta ocasión. Maya, con un tic en su ceja, chasquea la lengua.—De acuerdo, que bueno que vivimos en el mismo edificio.—Suspirando, extiende su brazo y tomando entre sus dedos la perilla de la puerta, lo gira y parte fuera del baño una vez que lo empuja hacia atrás.—Bajaré y me cambiaré, volveré entre un rato.—Akemi emite un sonido de confirmación y le sigue el paso hasta la puerta de salida en donde se despide de ella temporalmente, cuestionándose si no llevaría sus zapatillas porque recién caía en cuenta que su amiga estaba con tan solo un par de medias.—Espero que cuando llegue esté mi almuerzo, ¿Vale?—Bromeó con bastante certeza y Akemi separa sus labios con la intención de responderle positivamente ante su broma que sabía que tenía más realidad que cualquier cosa porque de antemano sabía que su amiga tenía una obsesión terrible con los platillos que preparaba y ella siempre está dispuesta en preparárselos. Sin embargo, algunos de sus amigos creían que estaba consintiendo demasiado a la rubia y que prontamente se acostumbraría a ordenarle que prepare su platillo favorito por lo cual era bastante común que personas como Fuuka, Toma o Ryouma saltasen a defenderla.

Pero al ver que ningunos de ellos se hallasen cerca, Akemi pensó que no estaría mal acceder a su petición aun sabiendo que tenía la advertencia de los demás, pero, ¿quién podría negarse al rostro adorable que le estaba mostrando para convencerla? Maya, su amiga que detestaba que le digan tierna, le estaba haciendo una mueca adorable solo para que le cocinase, ¿No es mucho sacrificio ya?

Sonrió suavemente.

—De acuerdo, te lo- —Sin siquiera lograr decir lo que ansiosamente Maya estaba esperando, abre sus ojos con sorpresa cuando siente una palma de una mano colocarse sobre sus labios, cubriendo por completo su boca, evitando que diga cualquier otra siguiente palabra. Eleva su cabeza y observa con asombro a la persona quien lo hizo.

—Akemi no es tú sirvienta, cocínate tú.—Ryouma dio su aparición detrás de la castaña y mira con expresión segura a la rubia que drásticamente cambia su semblante adorable para mirar despectivamente al masculino que curva sus labios en una sonrisa burlona.-Aunque si lo hicieras, solo causarías una explosión.

Maya arruga su nariz mientras entorna sus ojos.

—Dime eso cuando tú también sepas cocinar, imbécil.—Akemi frunce el ceño ante la forma tan grosera de decirlo, sabía que Ryouma y Maya se querían, eran amigos, pero la forma en que se trataban aún no le convencía, no le gustaba que se tratasen así.—Agh, ya que, a comer lo que cocine la doña. Nos vemos~—Llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca, la rubia empieza a caminar por el corredor con la intención de llegar a las escaleras para bajar y llegar al piso cinco en donde se hallaba su departamento.

Cuando la silueta de la rubia se pierde a medida que avanzaba, Ryouma suspira antes de agachar su mirada y mirar con regaño a la castaña que eleva sus ojos mientras lleva sus delicadas manos hacía la del masculino que aún cubría su boca. Pestañea angelicalmente, haciéndose la inocente.

—Si, tú de verdad eres tonta.—Confirma el peli-cobrizo asintiendo para sí mismo mientras aparta su mano de la boca de Akemi quien abulta sus labios en un puchero al oírlo decirle eso. Él continuó hablando.—Si le haces caso siempre, terminará acostumbrándose.

—Pero me hizo una cara adorable, ¿Sabes lo que significa? Está mal...—Intenta justificarse más Ryouma niega con la cabeza, mostrando una clara mueca de disgusto por esa bondad tan desmedida que le daba la muchacha a su desvergonzada amiga.

—¿Mentalmente? Si, pero eso es normal. Ahora vamos a dentro.—El muchacho toma del antebrazo de la femenina con suavidad y la obliga a seguirle el paso. Ambos regresan a la sala en donde se dejan sobre el sofá, sentándose cómodamente un al lado del otro.—Si eres demasiado amable, la gente se aprovechará de ti y sabes lo abusadora que es Maya contigo.

Akemi se cruza de brazos con disgusto, había escuchado miles de veces esas palabras, pero aún no encontraba lo malo, puede que Maya sea demasiado desvergonzada, pero ella es así desde pequeña, sin prejuicios al pedirle las cosas con descaro.

—¿Y qué me dices de Eriel?-Cuestiona. Eriel era el más grande entre ellos; tenía dieciséis años y prontamente cumpliría los diecisiete. Era el más maduro del grupo lo cual era bastante requerido si no ponemos a reparar en las frecuéntales discusiones que había entre Ryouma y Maya, o Maya con su hermano.—Él también es el blanco de los caprichos de Maya.—Pueda que sea necesario destacar que el permanecía a la clase alta por ser hijo del comerciante de electrodomésticos más reconocido en todo el mundo, así que se podría tener una idea en donde pudiese vivir; en una de las mansiones más grandes de toda Florida.

—Eriel puede ser bueno, pero él sabe medir hasta qué punto consentirla. Además, puede que no lo diga, pero ambos sabemos que no la tolera demasiado por ser demasiado problemática y abusadora. Está con nosotros porque sentimos lastima por ella, punto.—Intenta bromear más, al ver como Akemi lo observaba con ojos juzgadores por lo dicho, resopla y mira hacía su costado. Listo para recibir la reclamación de todos los días.

—Dices eso, pero estoy segura que sin Maya entre nosotros todo sería aburrido, yo no la tolero, yo realmente la quiero demasiado. Además,—Curvando sus labios, muestra una pequeña sonrisa burlona.—tú también lo haces, puede que sea molesta y bastante gruñona pero la quieres de todos modos.—Ryouma pestañea y la mira con extrañeza indescriptible, como si hubiera escuchado la mayor babosada que Akemi nunca suele decir muy a menudo, comúnmente las pláticas sobre este tema no se basaba en nada más en regañarle al decir que debería ser más bueno con la rubia, ya que para todos, esa amistad podía verse demasiado toxica.

Se encorvo sobre el sofá y no puede evitar soltar una risa incrédula al pensar que la castañita esperaba que confesaba que quería a su amiga a pesar de todas las peleas que se habían formado entre todos los años que habían estado justos, hasta algunas veces por situaciones ridículas.

El mayor se inclina hacia adelante y sin despegar sus ojos mieles sobre la femenina, sitúa su codo derecho sobre una de sus piernas, descansando su mejilla sobre sus nudillos, observa como su amiga lo mira con ojos impacientes, como si estuviese esperando que afirmase sus palabras.

—Akemi, no me harás decir cosas que tal vez piense pero que nunca diré.—Sonríe con gracia al ver como sus ojitos llenos de ilusión son drásticamente cambiados por una completa decepción, sintiéndose ilusa al creer que Ryouma lo confesaría sin cohibiciones porque aunque sabía que sentía cariño por la revoltosa rubia, nunca lo había oído en concreto en su boca. Le gustase que lo confesase.

—No es como si lo estuviese tramando, ¿Pero, sabes? Hehe... dijiste, "cosas que tal vez piense" así que con eso me basta ante el hecho de si quieres a Maya a pesar de todo.—Sonriendo satisfecha, extiende sus brazos y se deja hundir sobre el respaldo del sofá con complacencia.

Ryouma la mira con el ceño fruncido ante las seguras palabras de la castaña pero se quedó estático luego de las siguiente palabras.—No huele bien...—Akemi arruga su nariz y empieza a olfatear en el aire, buscando exactamente el nombre de lo que podía husmear. Ryouma lleva su mano a su nuca, rascándolo con incomodidad.

—Ah, puede que sea yo.—Ryouma se echó a reír al ver como la castaña abre sus ojos por sobremanera y examina al peli-cobrizo, reparando recientemente que el muchacho aún estaba usando las prendas que había usado cuando fueron al parque, remarcando que habían estado jugando baloncesto durante dos horas y que en ese momento podía estar apestado a sudor.

Akemi muestra una mueca de desagrado e inmediatamente se aleja dos asientos de él, temiendo que su olor se impregne en ella ahora que estaba aseada al bañarse lo cual provocó que su contrario abra su boca, con falsa ofensa al no ser en lo absoluto sutil al distanciarse de él.

—Ew, Ryouma acabo de bañarme así que mantente dos metros lejos de mi hasta que te bañes.—Ryouma enarca una ceja seguidamente de extender la ofensa sobre su rostro al notar como la mueca en los labios de la castaña se ampliaba más, viendo como su nariz nuevamente se arrugaba en muestra de disgusto.—Hueles mal.—Admite con sinceridad, sin tener las intenciones de decirlo de mala forma más, las palabras no le ayudaban demasiado porque diga como lo diga sonaba mal.

—Así que huelo mal, ¿eh?—Akemi asiente sin pudor alguno y Ryouma deja escapar un sonidito de indignación antes de balancearse a ella, atrapando entre sus dedos el brazo de la femenina para atraerla hacía él a protestas de ella que además de sentir desagrado no puede evitar reírse.—Pues perdóname por oler tan mal señorita delicadeza.

—¡Ew! ¡Ryouma, basta! ¡Acabo de bañarme!—Se queja soltando pequeñas risotadas al intentar despegarse de él pero el muchacho insiste en no permitírselo, acerándola más a su cuerpo para que sintiese el olor de la sudoración que aún tenía luego de jugar dos horas aquel deporte en la cancha del parque en el centro de la ciudad.—Haha...eres un tonto.—Riéndose sutilmente no se cohíbe en lo absoluto la cercanía de ambos ya que francamente, estaba acostumbrada. Sintiendo como Ryouma desliza sus manos de su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza, no puede evitar sonreír cuando acuna su rostro con sus manos, tomando con ímpetu sus mejillas.

—Y tú una delicadita.—Ambos se miraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Akemi llegó a pensar que tenía demasiada suerte, porque, aunque tenía sentimientos por este chico, no sentía ni la más mínima tristeza de ser considerada nada más que su amiga y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, las protagonistas de los pocos libros que ha leído sobre esta situación similar exageraban. Verlo sonreír, poder estar suyo, hacerlo reír, ¿Qué más podía pedir?—Fu...hueles demasiado bien.—Confiesa el chico al poder sentir el aroma del shampoo de melocotones inundar sus fosas nasales y no puede evitar ampliar su sonrisa al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su contraria, agradecida por el halago.

—Eh...este...—Ryouma mira detrás de la castaña al notar la presencia de alguien más y Akemi emite su misma acción al reconocer claramente la tercera voz, poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver como su madre los observaba con sorpresa, hasta lucía confundida pero aun así podía ver la sonrisa descarada en sus labios—¿Acaso...me perdí de algo?—Cuestionó, con curiosidad al ver a su hija tan intima con ese muchacho.

Ambos amigos se vuelven a mirar, preguntándose entre ellos a lo que se refería y Akemi pestañea cuando Ryouma solo se escoge de hombros sin saber que responder, así que, volteando su cabeza nuevamente, la castaña con confusión le pregunta a que se refería con esa pregunta y Miwa se vio incomoda al ver que tenía que ser más directa al ver que ambos no comprendieron.

—...¿Están saliendo?—Creyó que ambos se verían tensos o avergonzados por esa insinuación como cualquier pareja que intenta ocultarlo, pero insólitamente observa como ambos se vieron tranquilos al oír su cuestionamiento y hasta se atrevería a decir que se sintió un poco idiota cuando ambos solo se rieron, como si hubieran dicho una broma demasiado graciosa.

—Somos amigos, má.

—Durante ocho años.—Continuó el peli-cobrizo con cierto tono irónico que solo Akemi logró notar al estar al lado suyo, viró su cabeza hacía él y lo miró con reproche al ver como este miraba a su madre con aires sarcástico. Bueno, esto se debe a una sola cosa; la realidad es que ningunos de los amigos de Akemi toleraban a la madre de esta, precisamente por estar demasiado ausente en la vida de la castaña y al creer que con diez años ella podría cuidarse sola cuando necesitaba a su madre a su lado, y aún la necesita teniendo sus catorce añitos.

Miwa sonríe con nerviosismo al pensar que si viera a dos adolescentes así de cariñosos en Japón cualquier persona pensaría que son pareja, pero claro que las costumbres y los tratos aquí eran distintos. Tampoco es que tuviese demasiado familiarizada, solía pasar más tiempo en Japón que en Jacksonville.

—Oh, ya veo. Bueno, terminé la llamada. ¿En dónde estaba?—Ladeando la cabeza, muestra una expresión pensativa al intentar recordar en donde había quedado antes de recibir la llamada, y al recordarlo, pronuncia un "¡Oh!" dirigiendo sus ojos celestes sobre el muchacho.—Cariño, insisto en que te duches aquí, creo que tengo unas prendas en mi habitación que quedarían perfectos para ti y toallas extras. Hija—Akemi se gira hacía ella y la observa expectante, esperando que su madre continuase.—, ve a mi habitación, ahí hay más toallas extras.—Inmediatamente asiente ante la petición y poniéndose de pie del sofá, camina por de lado de la mujer, dispuesta a ir a dicha habitación para buscar las toallas que su madre anteriormente había mencionado más, al escuchar la negación de su amigo al decir que era innecesario se quedó inmóvil debajo del marco.—No seas tímido, eres amigo de mi hija durante ocho años, ¿No es cierto? Esta es tu casa.

—Pero...—Ryouma luce inseguro, bastante incomodo y Akemi lo mira sin comprender, ¿Por qué ahora reaccionaba así cuando se ha bañado más de veinte veces en su casa? No lo pensó demasiado porque al instante supuso que podría tratarse de la presencia de su madre, razón por la cual ahora lucía más tímido de lo usualmente no es. La castaña suspira, algo enternecida al presenciar este lado de su amigo que le era desconocido y decide retomar su camino hacia la habitación de su madre en busca de las toallas, y al tenerlas en manos, camina hacía el muchacho haciéndole una señal con la mano para que se incline y la escuchase, acción que el muchacho obedeció.

—No te sientas avergonzado, esta es literalmente tu casa, hasta pasas más tiempo acá que en la tuya y a mamá no pensará nada extraño pues sabe que eres mi amigo.—Intentó convencerlo, sonriéndole con suavidad para tranquilizarlo pero al ver que sus palabras no surgieron efecto, suspira y le tiende la toalla extra que sacó del cuarto de su madre.—Tienes que bañarte, apestaras mi casa.—Bromea y ríe con diversión cuando Ryouma, en el momento de terminar sus palabras no tarda en sentir un golpe sutil en su frente, hecho por los nudillos del chico que le mostraba una exagerada mueca de ofensa.

—Ya, ya, comprendo.—sujetando la toalla ofrecida, sigue sin cambiar su semblante ofendido.—Tengo que bañarme para no tener que estar dos metros lejos de ti, lo pillo, delicada.

Akemi sonríe victoriosa al ver que había logrado convencerlo y cruzándose de brazos contra su pecho, inclina su cabeza.

—Sabes dónde es el baño, apestosito, ¿no?

Él ríe sarcástico al oír el apodo y cruzando por de lado suyo, Akemi amplía su sonrisa cuando siente que Ryouma tras pasar a su costado, sitúa momentáneamente la palma de su mano sobre su cabello, revolviéndolo las hebras de su melena con finura, pero no puede evitar sentirse vacía en el momento que terminó de acariciarla, desapareciendo al doblar al pasillo en donde lo dirigiría al baño. Akemi suspira con complacencia y deja caer su trasero al sofá, olvidándose por momentos que su madre estaba ahí y que ella misma se sintió transitoriamente excluida al ver como ambos amigos tan íntimos el uno con el otro se había olvidado de su presencia y lo pensó, con ocho años siendo amigos, la verdad, no se sorprendería imaginar que en algún momento su hija le confesaría que serían una pareja.

Pero aun así sentía cierta desilusión.

—Ah...y yo que te emparejaba con unos de...—Al instante de sentir como su hija la miraba con intriga, niega con su cabeza y sonríe despreocupadamente para acercarse a ella, ocupando asiento al lado suyo.—Hija...¿De verdad no son nada? Se veían demasiados cercanos.—Akemi la mira con diversión al escuchar cierta emoción en su tono de voz que no pudo evitar reírse al pensar que su madre era igual a los demás al pensar que lucían como una pareja, pero rápidamente llegó a reparar que era normal que su madre llegase a tener dudas porque, al pasar más tiempo en Japón que en Jacksonville, era normal pensar que dos adolescentes del mismo sexo al ser tan cariñosos sean malinterpretados.

—No, mamá...no lo somos.—Negando con la cabeza sin desfigurar su sonrisa, recuerda la llamada que tuvo su madre minutos atrás la cual le incitó a que la mirase con curiosidad.—Por cierto, ¿Quién llamó? ¿Otro trabajo? ¿Te irás?—Incluso cuando su tono sonó como algo normal, no podía evitar rezar que su madre le dictara que no era así, que no era ningún trabajo, implorando que solo sea Misaki, quien era una amiga de su madre que vivía en Japón. Y lo admitía. Sintió un gran alivio cuando su madre meneó con la cabeza en gesto de negación, dándole a entender que no se marcharía a ningún viaje de último minuto.

—No, querida. No me iré por ahora. Solo terminé de aclarar el problema que tenía con el manager del muchacho que le prometí hacer el diseño.—Sonrió cuando observó cómo su pequeña, al instante, se quitaba sus pantuflas para alzar sus pies sobre el sofá, acomodándose para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, mirándole con repentina atención. Era bueno saber que su hija tenía interés en su trabajo.

—¿Así? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Te dijo si el muchacho se molestó? ¿Qué es? ¿Un modelo? ¿Un cantante? ¿Un actor? ¿Es para alguna entrevista? Oh, oh, o tal vez, ¿¡Quiere demandarte!?—Akemi abre su boca, en una expresión de horror al imaginarse tal situación, pero no puede evitar mirar con confusión cuando su madre empieza a reírse por sus extrañas ocurrencias.

—No planea demandarme, cielo. De hecho, es un idol, recientemente está empezando su carrera como modelo y por lo que comentó el manager, ni siquiera estaba enterado así que supongo que no debe de estar molesto.—Se echa a reír sutilmente al ver como Akemi lleva su mano a su pecho, suspirando con excesivo alivio.

—¿Y qué es? ¿Coreano? ¿Es unos de esos idol bailarines que se tiñen el pelo a cada momento?—Lucía ansiosa al tener una respuesta positiva, pero la castañita no era exactamente fans de ese estilo, ciertamente no escuchaba ese tipo de música pero ante el hecho de que haya mencionado la palabra idol, rápidamente su mente fue ocupaba por la viva imagen de su amiga Fuuka que, además de ser una Otaku desmedida, solía stanear varios grupos del género que si no mal recordaba era K-pop como J-pop.

Miwa negó con la cabeza por tercera vez, y llevando un par de hebras rubias detrás de su oreja, miró a su hija con serenidad.

—Es un idol japonés. Es bastante popular allá. El manager parecía un poco preocupado intentando convencerme, así que opté por ayudarle. Sin embargo, tendrá que viajar para llegar hasta acá—Suspira, agotada.—, estoy segura que Isabel me prestará su estudio aunque esto me mantendrá más ocupada pero si saldré en la tarde.—Miwa sonríe débilmente y Akemi muestra un mohín ante sus últimas palabras. Su madre lucía demasiado cansada y no comprendía porque no se tomaba un receso de unos días o semanas, lo requería demasiado. Su madre debería aprender a decir no.

—¿Estás segura, má? Sé que te gusta ayudar a los demás pero...umh...—Abultando sus labios, Akemi bufa cuando su madre no hace más que tomar sus manos con vehemencia, inclinándose hacía ella para pegar sus labios en su frente con suavidad, en un ademán que llegó a comprender como algo que le decía con exactitud; "No te preocupes, estoy bien."—Ay, mamá...—Se queja mirándole con reproche cuando la mencionada sin dejar de sonreírle con cariño, se pone de pie del sofá, empezando a caminar nuevamente hacía comedor en donde aún se hallaban sus bocetos sin terminar. Sin poder contenerlo, sus labios dejan escapar un estrepitoso resoplido, descansó su espalda sobre el respaldó del sofá y empuja su lengua en el interior de su carrillo con el disgusto aun en su mirada.

Sabía que su madre amaba totalmente su trabajo como diseñadora, hacer atuendos, vestidos de boda, blusas y/o cualquier clase de prendas de vestir, pero confesaba que no le gustaba que no tomase descanso alguno, podría enfermarse y eso le preocupaba demasiado. Ahora por ese tal idol japonés su madre estaría más ocupada y tal vez, esté más dentro de la agencia de Isabel para ayudar en los vestuarios, ¿Nuevamente estaría ausente en su casa?

Cierra sus ojos, intentando contener las ganas de ir a la cocina y a reclamarle a su madre su falta de atención a sí misma. ¿Es que acaso no podían pedir a alguien más quien haga diseños? Su madre no era la única diseñadora del mundo, podrían pedírselo a Misaki, quien no es eran tan famosa como Miwa pero sus atuendos eran igual de bonitos y originales.

━━━━━ ━━━━━  
 _«Ella quería que descanse._  
 _No...Es mentira._  
 _Ella solo quería que su madre esté con ella por lo menos un día completo.»_  
━━━━━ ━━━━━

Con los gritos clamando su nombre luego de la grande presentación que hizo con su más grande éxito, el muchacho de vestimenta elegante y melena sedosamente dorada, empieza a agradecer desde el micrófono a las fans que habían ido a verlo en el programa y disfrutar de la canción que les había cantado. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a bajar del escenario, su mirada se clava en el pequeño niño que tenía como rival, o por lo menos, eso solían decir los demás por la repentina fama había ganado.

—Nfufu~ ¿Eres el siguiente, verdad, pequeño Asakura-kun?—El mencionado de cabellos castaños, cuerpo delgado y vestimenta igual de elegante que el suyo, parpadea al ser nombrado y al instante frunce su ceño cuando se percata de que se trataba de aquel tipo que no dejaba de llamarlo "Pequeño" lo cual detestaba rotundamente.—¡Woah! ¡Qué miedo! ¡No me mires de esa forma!—El de melena rubia abulta sus labios y hace un puchero al percatarse del desagrado de su compañero al atreverse hablarle como si fuera un niño.

—Agh...entonces no me llames pequeño.—Se queja, arrugando su nariz. Asakura Futto. Un chico que recientemente cumplió los catorce años es alguien con una actitud un tanto altanera y engreído, su relación no era tan mala como los demás daban a entender, solían platicar de ciertas cosas, pero tampoco es que llegasen a considerarse amigos, pero una cosa era cierta...a él le encantaba molestarlo. A Kou Mukami, realmente le era divertido molestar al pequeño Asakura Futto.

—Hehe~ lo siento, lo siento. Nee~ ¿Viste mi presentación? Estuve fabuloso, ¿No?—Sonríe con simpatía mientras ve como su integrante de banda se marcha, musitándole a su supuesto rival que estaría con un tal Akaboshi Eiichiro que suponía que debía de ser otro integrante de la banda.

Futto se cruza de brazos e inclina su cabeza, mostrando en su semblante su claro mal humor con tan solo el pensamiento de tener a aquel chico frente de él. No era una mal sujeto, pero con tan solo el hecho de que lo trate como si fuera un niño le quitaba puntos a su persona.

—No fue gran cosa...—Masculla y gruñe con disgusto cuando siente la mano de su contrario tocar sus cabellos sutilmente para no desordenarlos, su estilista no se había tardado más de una hora en armarle ese atractivo peinado por nada como para que él venga a desaliñarlo. Suspiró con hastío al ver como el muchacho lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida plasmada en su rostro, no era estúpido, sabía que lo hacía con la intención de hacerlo enfadar, pero no subiría al escenario estresado en tener que recordarle cada cinco minutos que no lo trate como un niño.—Ya, ya, estuviste bien, ahora no me toques que me ensucias.—Kou ríe entretenido al ver como el pequeño arruga su nariz antes de apartar su mano bruscamente.

—Suerte para ti también, pe-que-ño Asakura-kun, rómpete una pierna.—Palmeando su hombro, empieza a alejarse del castaño para marcharse a su camerino, soltando una diminuta risotada al escuchar como Futto, enfurruñado, le gritaba que deje de llamarlo pequeño; era un mocoso arrogante pero su actitud no era más que una defensa para protegerse de las personas, no era un mal chico, y tenía talento, costosamente lo reconocía; cantaba bien, bailaba bien, tiene un buen atractivo. Ese niño tendría futuro en el mundo artístico. Realmente era duro reconocerlo.

Entrando a su camerino, el muchacho canturrea con humor una canción, quitándose el chaleco negro que traía puesto para dejarlo sobre el respaldo de la silla cercana a su tocador e inmediatamente estira su brazo para tomar entre sus dedos la botella de agua que estaba sobre la mesa. Empieza a beber, sintiéndose más aliviado al saciar su sed, en pleno verano tener que bailar era agotador.

Suspirando con satisfacción, deja caer su trasero sobre la silla, se queda quieto mientras contempla su reflejo en el espejo que tenía en frente, incluso acalorado y con diminutos rastros de sudor era atractivo. Bueno, era Kou Mukami, en toda la palabra él era extremadamente fascinante. Acomoda unas rebeldes hebras que estorbaban en su cara y se queda reflexivo cuando escucha la vibración de su teléfono en la mesa, inmediatamente lo toma y pestañea al ver que se trataba unos mensajes de unos de sus hermanos. Si lo pensaba bien, había olvidado cuando fue la ultima vez que los había visto, últimamente con su agenda demasiado apretada ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo para divertirse. De pronto se sentía aburrido.

—¿Podías al menos tocar la puerta, no crees?—Interroga con sarcasmo el muchacho observando desde el espejo la figura de su manager que de la nada había aparecido a un metro detrás suyo. Hiro Kameda. Él hombre tenía aspecto sofisticado con la refinada vestimenta que traía puesta, incluso cuando estaba por cumplir los cuarenta, sus rasgos eran inusualmente más jóvenes, su altura alta, su cuerpo delgado acompañado de esos anchos hombros, sus cabellos ligeramente desordenados que caían hacían el frente cubriendo pequeñamente su ojo derecho y esos brillantes ojos grises que mostraban su completa calma. Al verlo podía pensar que era un tipo serio, pero, por el contrario, era bastante simpático y hablador.

—Lo siento, Mukami-san—Hace una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en modo de disculpa.—, he venido aquí porque quería platicarle sobre algo que podría llegar a gustarle, le pido permiso para poder comentárselo.—Mientras da unos pasos hacía adelante, el manager del joven con su mirada solicita el permiso de este mismo para continuar hablando. Sin embargo, Kou enarca una de sus cejas, se veía curioso por sus palabras, pero si era más trabajo de lo que ya tenía, no iba a ser del todo su gusto. Amaba su trabajo como Idol, pero necesitaba un pequeño respiro, tener que sonreír a todas las ingenuas era bastante exhausto. Asintió con la cabeza, permitiéndole que continúe.—He cancelado la gala y las presentaciones de la siguiente semana.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Y quien te ha dado el permiso para que hagas tal cosa!?—Se queja, incrédulo de lo que oía. Su manager inclina nuevamente su cabeza en modo de disculpa y continúa hablando para que el joven idol comprenda sus verdaderas intenciones que no eran más que preocupación hacía él.

—He notado que el joven Mukami-san ha estado agotado estos últimos días, lo comprendo, yo mismo he sido el encargado de ocuparme de su agenda. No obstante, usted quería seguir avanzando su carrera como modelo y me administrado de ese tema desde hace un par de días. Las revistas Wakai Fasshon, Men's Non-no y SHOXX estarían encantado de trabajar con usted, y su insistencia es enorme que me han encargado en buscar un diseñador que sea a la altura.—El disgusto de la expresión del menor empezó a apaciguarse, comenzando a tener más curiosidad por las siguientes palabras de su cordial manager.—Miwa Asahina.—Kou al escuchar ese nombre, pestañea escéptico y ríe con ironía al imaginarse a si mismo trabajar con la madre del pequeño Asakura.

—¿En serio? ¿Con ella? Es la más famosa, no lo niego. Pero he escuchado que su lista de trabajo es demasiado larga e inclusive sé que no está en el país. Todos solicitan a ella y no creo que acepte cuando su agenda está igual o peor apretada que la mía.—Por su sonrisa, parecía burlarse de la idea de su manager pero su diversión se desvaneció al ver como su contrario sonreía de la misma forma que él. Así que esto aun seguía.

—Ya me encargado de eso. Asahina Miwa en este instante se encuentra en Florida en la ciudad de Jacksonville. Me he comunicado con ella hace un par de horas, está dispuesta a participar con la condición de que viajemos allá. Isabel Wang, dueña de la revista de moda juvenil Bright Style, diseñadora y cantante prestará su estudio para cualquier favor que solicite. Además de esto, si tenemos suerte, podemos conseguir que usted esté en unas de las páginas de dicha entrevista. Y francamente, como antes mencionado, lo he visto demasiado agotado con todo esto así que puede tomar este viaje como un descaso si así lo prefiere, lastimosamente, usted no es muy conocido en Estados Unidos, pero podría tomarlo como provecho para poder caminar libremente por las calles.—Kou no pudo evitar su asombro, increíblemente parecía que su manager lo tenía todo preparado, y prontamente cayó en cuenta que esto, quizás, estaba en los planes de él desde hace mucho tiempo, recordando esos días de tortura en donde su administrador le insistía que aprendiese más el inglés de lo que ya sabe. Aunque, tampoco se quejaba, si quería ser más reconocido era esencial que aprendiese esa lengua, y aunque le había costado demasiado, durante los años había sido exigido a que lo estudie.

—Fufu...veo que lo tenías planeado, ¿No es así?—Sonrió con complacencia al notar como su interlocutor curvaba sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, dándole un toque misterioso en el momento de escuchar su: "Quien sabe." Por parte de él. Definitivamente, lo tenía planeado.—Bueno~ no estaría mal. Supongo que ya has conseguidos los pasajes, ¿no?

—Serán entregados cuanto antes. He cancelado las entrevistas y demás presentaciones, no tendrá más que dar presencia exceptuando los siguientes días. Mañana tiene una reunión con sus fans a las cinco de la tarde, el dieciséis tiene el programa de radio con You Hittori a las dos de la tarde y el vienes tiene una entrevista con Sakurako Sora a las ocho de la noche. ¿Lo ha escuchado?—El rubio asiente con la cabeza con el aburrimiento plantado sobre su rostro, había llegado a pensar que debía de haber regañado a su manager por actuar sin su consentimiento, pero si lo pensaba mejor, irse de Japón no era tan mala idea, podía librarce un poco de la fama y tener aquella paz que le había sido arrebatada desde que comenzó su carrera como idol.—Bien, iré a hablar con la disquera sobre esto, con su permiso.—Haciendo una reverencia y sin esperar la respuesta, desaparece casi a un parpadeo, dejando en soledad al cantante que se quedó completamente quieto, pensando aún en las palabras de su representante.

—Uh~ así que...Florida...—Escogiéndose de hombros, extiende su brazo hacía su tocador y vuelve a tomar entre sus dedos la botella de agua, volviendo a beber de aquel helado líquido que estaba dentro del envase. Por alguna razón se sentía emocionado, tal vez porque podrá caminar por la calle sin ser interrumpido por alguna admiradora, porque siempre ocurría lo mismo, no es que todas se le tirasen encima o empiecen a corretearlo con la oportunidad de tomar algo de él, pero solía tener que firmar alguna fotografía, tomarse fotos y hasta fingir simpatía con esas ingenuas chicas que lo querían demasiado.

Todos quieren al encantador Kou Mukami.

Él simpático, él dulce, él tierno...

El mundo es engañado por el guapísimo Kou Mukami quien finge ser alguien eufórico...más, la realidad no puede estar más lejos; ante todos... la máscara se muestra, pero no importa, ¿Cierto?

Al fin y al cabo, él solo está mostrando lo que todo el mundo quiere.

Al refrescante ídolo que atesora sus fans.

—Nfufu...—Ríe sutilmente, concentrado en observar como el líquido en el envase se movía a medida que lo movía circularmente.

•| ⊱✿⊰ |•

Estando de espaldas contra la puerta del camerino, Hiro mira sin expresión alguna el suelo, logrando imaginar con facilidad la expresión de diversión en el semblante de aquel muchacho de cabellos rizados que estaba dentro del cuarto.

-Fu ... -Sosteniendo una fotografía en sus manos, el pelinegro muestra una inexistente sonrisa sobre sus labios mientras contempla el rostro aniñado de la femenina; Esa pacifica sonrisa en sus labios prontamente se verá interrumpida ... cruelmente interrumpida. -... que emocionante.-Musita con un extraño resplandor en sus ojos almendrados. Observe por el rabillo de su ojo la puerta y con el pensamiento que se entretiene, comienza a caminar lentamente por el corredor, desapareciendo en el momento en que se tocó en la esquina.

 _E l sentimiento de amar y ser amado no todos puede comprenderlo. É l Tiene Que entenderlo ... ¿Pero quien sera la afortunada d e enseñárselo?_


End file.
